Filling The Cracks For Love
by Lvy Catherine Riddle
Summary: It is the first summer at Camp Rock for Riley. Little does she know a boy named Trevor is coming along. And Aly and Cara are hiding secrets of their own. Rated K


Hello my fellow readers! This is a new story about Camp Rock. I know I write a lot about this moive, and I just like it. I liked camp rock ever since I was 8, and now I'm 10, so yeah. I started the Camp Rock writing thing, and my first two stories didn't turn as well as I expected it would be, anywho, on with the story!

Riley's POV

I can't believe I'm going to Camp Rock with my sisters, Dana, Aly, and Cara. I never liked Aly or Cara because my life, and Dana's was like a mini- version of Cinderella. My full name was and is, Riley Samantha Turner. Most people called me R or my full name, Riley. But Dana called me Lily. She said I looked like one. I would blush when she would say that. Riley! I snapped out of my thoughts I spoke to myself, see that girl on the right? That's Cara. Cara looked like Rosalie Hale, A/N Yes I am using Rose as a example of what Cara looks like. Except without the blond hair and the gold eyes, she had dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. Hey she screamed at my face. MY EYES HERE UP HERE! I rolled my eyes. I walked up to my room to breathe air. I dropped to my bed. Before I started to pack, clothes, bits of makeup, books, my iPOD ,and Laptop and laptop plug . I grabbed the handle of my bag I went down stairs. Can you all stop staring? They all mumbled sorry. I rolled eyes again Dana and mom walked too. I stopped. HEY HURRY UP! I screamed. Cara, Aly, and dad jumped. Coming. Thank You God.

5 hours later… Finally I saw the Camp Rock sign. Dad parked the car. I breathed the air which smelled like wood chips and pine. I slid off my earphones, to listen to Brown. I didn't really listen but, when he said boys would sharing with girls, the crowd started screaming. I froze with fear. Then he said he was kidding. I unfroze and phewed. Then he started to talk again I decided to listen. I will start Role call by first names! Aly, Turner she yelled here! I didn't want her and I mean HER in my cabin. He continued reading the names loud and clear. Until Riley, Turner I yelled here! Really loud. Then we got put in the cabins. Here is the people in each of the cabins: _Cabin _Popular: Aly, Carmen, Jade, Cassie, and Starr. Cabin Rockstar: Caitlyn , Dana, Ella, Mitchie, Tess, and Riley. And for the boys, _Cabin _Popular2: Todd, Mike, Eric, Carols, and Luke. Cabin Rockstar2: Sander, Nate, Mark ,Shane ,Jason, and Trevor. I stared at the list. My lips formed into a smile. The heads of the Cabins are: for _Cabin Popular: Amilee Johnson, and Cary Lukes for number 2. For cabin Rockstar 1 and 2, are Carmen-Rivera-Turner and Brown. _ Then he talked again. Today you will unpack. Lunch is at 12pm and dinner at 5pm. Breakfast is at 8am. No boys must be in the girls cabin after 7pm. That goes for my nephews, and girls may can go in the boys cabin if they want to. Good Luck Campers! We all cheered. Oh one more thing, the Rockstar cabins are near the lake. The Popular cabins are near the mess hall. Good luck to all! We continued to walk. Soon it was Dana, Nate, Tess, Jason, Ella, Mark, Shane, Mitchie, Caityln, Sander, Trevor, and me. And it was worse Nate and Dana looked like they were gonna kill each other. I laughed. Soon they looking at me like was crazy. Then caityln spoke can you guys stop looking like your gonna kill each other. They both grumbled. Thanks Cait. We're here guys. I took out my sketch book, (yes she has a sketch book.) I started to sketch the lake and the sky. Once I finished, I showed them the picture. They all gasped at the picture. That's pretty Rils! I flushed. Then out of the blue, the boys, all of them, came barging in our cabin. Dana rolled her eyes. Hey boys have you hear of KNOCKING? Sorry D didn't to- Bird! All of us groaned Jason always liked birds. After he was done with the birds, the boys had went away to their cabin. Soon it was light out. I changed into my PJS. Alright that is all for the first chapter! Review!


End file.
